Travellers
by Sezu
Summary: Collection of one shots. 2nd up: The Straw Hats don't have just one dream each – they all carry nine of them..
1. Bypassers

'Ellou, long time no see. :D Sooo, I have a couple of shorter one-shots that I decided could just go under one title. I do welcome prompts to keep myself writing, but I'm not making promises of actually getting stuff done (and p.s, I don't write romance). :I

…Yeah, that's that? I think. You can now imagine the awkward silence and then proceed to reading.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Honestly, if people didn't stop randomly appearing to his island he would have to move.

These were the thoughts of Dracule Mihawk, one of the Shichibukai and the world's best swordsman in the world, after someone once again came to his lands without any warning, or permission at that matter. If he didn't know better, he would've guessed it was some rite or test of courage – which of the latter just might've been true in some cases.

First man who appeared there was none other than Bartholomew Kuma. It was back in the days when Gol D. Roger had still been alive, well and the Pirate King and when Mihawk lived on another, smaller island. Mihawk wasn't even twenty at the time, but familiar to pirating nonetheless. The young man had been woken from his dreams in the middle of the night by a loud thump on the roof. Mihawk had naturally been very annoyed by this and gotten up to say a few chosen words to the intruder. Whom he had found was a huge bear-like young man looking quite confused. When Mihawk had asked the man just what the hell he was doing there, the answer he got was a hesitating 'I don't know.' It later on turned out that the man had just recently gotten his Devil Fruit powers, and since he hadn't gotten used to the whole thing he had quite unfortunately forgotten about it. He had too late realized clapping hands together might not be such a good idea. After that incident Kuma had always been seen carrying a book on his other hand and wearing gloves. Only Mihawk knew the reason to this since Kuma wasn't too much into sharing the story.

Second to rudely come was now one of the four Pirate Emperors, Red Hair Shanks. The two of them had met before, but those meetings had never ended too well since they were eager to clash whenever they got the chance. When Shanks first came to Mihawk's old home island he was just beginning to gather a crew of his own, while Mihawk had already gained some name, a bounty on his head and an offer to become a Shichibukai. This then young redhead just set his foot on the island in search of who knows what, and Mihawk hadn't been too pleased to see someone anchoring by his shore and he had gone and said this to the unwelcome crew. His intention had been to get them leave as soon as possible but Shanks had just ignored the older man and given himself –and his growing crew- a permission to stay.

After that day Mihawk had started to look a new home for himself, one less in ruins after the little fight. What he had found was a bigger island with quite the cozy castle – and a war, but that was quickly taken care of. What was left was once again quite a lot of ruins, but since the castle had survived, he decided not to let it bother him. The main reason Mihawk liked the place was because it was further away from commonly used sea routes than his previous home. That, of course, didn't guarantee that no one wouldn't find there, but during the years he did get more peace than not. This, however, did not make these occasional passersby any more tolerable. If anything, these random disturbers of peace of his own personal island were even more frustrating, but he obviously didn't have a single say in the matter, so he just tried to live with the fact that he had to shoo away uninvited guests every now and then. This usually meant lost pirates or marines who were off from their actual course and who were just happy to comply him. At times, however, it meant trouble. Some wanted to brag about not being afraid of him, some just wanted his head. He could've enjoyed all this, had they offered any challenge, but usually, in the end, they either died quickly or cried and begged for their lives and then died quickly. But never did they ever apologize for entering his home island.

Which brings him back to his current situation and another man who just came in without knocking. And a woman. It was one thing when people came uninvited when he was home, but when he came back after a war hoping to get some rest… Well, needless to say, he wasn't too excited to see he wasn't alone. The war had been interesting in its own way, though, yes, also tiring and tragical, like wars usually had the habit of being. This was why he could've been on a way worse mood – and way better. The good thing was, he had met some formidable opponent back in Marineford. The downside was that mostly the ones coming to him were about as much of an opponent as, say, the ones that came to this island to die.

The pink-haired girl's high-pitched voice wasn't what he wanted to hear after so much commotion a while back, and after hearing how she had ended up here his mood was going down quickly, as if someone had tied dozen warships to it. Someone had to glue those gloves to that bear-man's hands if he ever wanted to have some well-deserved rest and peace. His island was _not_ a holiday resort, for god's sake!

He was, however, too tired to start shooing away the ghost girl, and seeing how the man who had claimed to one day surpass him made not even the slightest voice, he decided they could stay – as long as they didn't disturb him, wake him up or anything like. Just one night, he believed, he could tolerate.

Just one quiet night.


	2. Dreams

**Dreams**

Some of the crew loves fishing, some more than the others. No one has never really ever stopped to think why. It is obvious that to some it gives pleasure to catch something, sometimes after a long wait. It also provides them the food they need, so it is fun and work merged together, like it often is with their crew. And they are at the sea, so of course they would do some fishing! Who knew, maybe one day they would catch an enormous sea king and then have a proper feast with lots of meat and singing – and drinking, in some cases. They have never stopped to think the possibility that one day they might catch a lot of fish not only native to that particular part of the sea, but from the other seas as well. They might love fishing so much because in their hearts they want to help Sanji to locate his dream.

Luffy is always enthusiastic to go to all the oddest unmapped places they could find. At times a feeling of adventure is enough for their captain to point out a direction he wants to head off to, and – nowadays – not to their surprise they would find someplace absolutely weird and unvisited, just like it was supposed to be. There would be no adventure to that, otherwise. If it looks dangerous they will protest, they always do, though they know it is for naught. They could keep arguing or just stay behind, but they rarely do, and then they somehow get dragged all around the place. But visiting the unknown is the only way for Nami to complete her dream.

Going in the new places, exploring, it all takes time. They are never really in the hurry – unless it's about saving a kingdom or the world or something as trivial, you never know what little errands you have to run when you're a pirate. They check every corner while looking for a treasure, whatever it might be on that particular island. Each has their own view on what's treasure and what's not. What might seem just another rock on the ground might be something much more. Eyes wide open in case there's something that someone in the crew really wants they stroll around. Because any old ruin or rock with odd text could be the one Robin needs to complete the puzzle and any regular looking flower could be the herb that takes Chopper so much closer to healing any and all the diseases in the world.

Being a pirate is dangerous by itself, but being a pirate on Thousand Sunny, being in Luffy's crew, is like calling the danger with the loudest shout and largest flare. They attract trouble – or they are attracted to trouble unconsciously. They all don't love to be face to face with their potential Reaper, but what else could've they expected when they left their previous lives to become wanted criminals. Once they step somewhere they can always tell something will be after them. If nothing happens, it's just because Luffy is sleeping. Even eating could draw trouble with him. But in the end, regardless all the complaining and screaming and running and whatnot, that danger makes them more and more ready to face whatever is thrown at them, and this is how it is supposed to be if Usopp ever wants to become the brave warrior of the seas.

Sometimes the danger doesn't stay on ground but finds them on the open sea instead. Fighting is a bit different from that done on a more stable footing, but having lived on the sea for so long, the Straw Hats don't have trouble. They slash, hit, hack and kick their enemies away. Not all enemies are breathing and walking on one, two or more legs or moving by some other means, however. Sometimes they have to deflect the cannonballs to protect their largest nakama, Thousand Sunny, who carries them from adventure to other. She is strong, more fit for these seas than their previous ship Merry had been. They miss her greatly but that doesn't mean they don't love Sunny: she is just as much a part of the crew as Merry had been. So they protect her so they wouldn't have to go through another tragedy that is funeral for a ship. While at it, they also protect Franky's dream as well. Also, if there's no ship, there's no way for Brook to finally meet Laboon again.

And when it comes to protecting, some do it more than the others. No one minds, they are supposed to keep each other safe. Taking hits meant for others comes naturally, no one wants their nakama getting hurt, and if someone is capable of taking more damage then there's no question whether it should be done. Strong do not eat the weak in here, the strong protect the weak so they can become stronger on their on pace. They're just thankful to be able to see another day together, and being saved isn't really that bad. And when Zoro does the protecting, it just helps him on his way on getting not just better, but the best.

Through all the crew does its best to protect and help one another. They are ready to sacrifice themselves, though they do choose life over death anytime so they can keep being there for each other. When the world doesn't throw adventures and dangers at them, they take it easy and enjoy the company they have. They bond, perhaps not seeing it themselves, but every word and action strengthens the string that bounds their lives together, even if only slightly. They have their disagreements, but to be able to bring them out is just another way for them to show trust: they don't have to fear they'll be left behind for their opinions. After all, the future Pirate King's family has to be tight-knit through it all.


End file.
